marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo Espinosa (Earth-2299)
Elastic-Boy is a Latin-American member of Generation X who owned his mutant ability to manipulate his own skin under the codename "Skin." He died in Uncanny X-Men, after being crucified on the lawn in front of the X-Mansion by religious anti-mutant fanatic members of the Church of Humanity. Subsequently, he would be revived by Selene during Necrosha, along with much of the population of Genosha killed in the Sentinel attack masterminded by Cassandra Nova, thanks to a techno-organic Phalanx virus. Shortly after, he and most of the dead members of Generation X were returned to life, with their individual powers extended to the maximum. History Origin Angelo Espinosa was a gang banger from Los Angeles whose life of violence forced him to fake his own death during a gang fight in which his girlfriend seemingly killed several people. He still had the gun he found on after waking up from unconsciousness, so Skin plugged the gun so that it could never be fired, keeping it as a reminder of the painful night that had changed his life. He first came to the X-Men's attention when he, along with other young mutants, were kidnapped by the techno-organic Phalanx. After escaping from the Phalanx, Espinosa was offered a place at the new branch of Xavier's school at Emma Frost's Massachusetts Academy. Espinosa reluctantly accepted after being convinced by Beast, and was reborn with the codename Skin. Unlike the other members of Generation X, Skin did not want to become an X-Man, he only wanted to learn how to control his powers. Generation X Angelo's history with Generation X, as well as his life after leaving the team, completely matches that of his Earth-616 counterpart. Necrosha He was brought back to life by Eli Bard to be sacrificed to make Selene a goddess. He was seen with former teammate Synch attacking the younger mutants, including his friends, when Husk finally managed to overcome Selene's mental domain (while Jubilee tried to help Angelo remember about his past). Then Skin realized that his mutant powers had been amplified to a new level. He again had the good looks that he'd had before, and now he had enhanced elastic powers very similar to those of Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic and could convert his body into an elastic material that could stretch for hundreds of meters. Elated at his newfound power, Angelo was convinced by Wolverine to train under the tutelage of Lady Xorn in Generation X, along with the other revived members. He took the new code name Elastic-Boy, and still hopes to remake his life and perhaps return to his home and tell his mother that he is alive, and a mutant, and see approval and love instead of hatred and fanaticism in her eyes. Powers Malleable Physiology: Elastic-Boy's powers are the result of a secondary mutation that he underwent as a result of being resurrected by the techno-organic virus during Necrosha. As a result, he had all the mutagenic potential of his mutant body released into his physiology. Angelo now exists in a fluid state, not fully liquid nor solid, and has complete control over his bodily structure. *'Density Control': Elastic-Boy can change his density at will; becoming as dense as a rock or as flexible as a rubber band. *'Malleability (elasticity / plasticity)': He can stretch his limbs and body to superhuman lengths and sizes. There is no known limit to how far he can stretch his body. He can contort his body into various positions and sizes impossible for ordinary humans, such as becoming completely flat so that he can slide under a door, or turning his finger into a master key to open conventional locks. He can also disguise himself using this power by changing the shape of his face and body. Thanks to his fluid state, Elastic-Boy can open holes in his body and turn into objects with moving parts. Also, he can change his body mass and physical constitution at will; there is virtually no limit to the size and shape that he can change into. *'Change Size': He can shrink down to a few centimeters tall (standing as tall as a belt buckle) or become a titan (the size of a skyscraper). *'Superhuman Agility: These stretching powers grant Elastic-Boy increased agility, flexibility and coordination that is extraordinarily beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Invulnerability': Elastic-Boy's powers dramatically increase his durability. He is able to withstand corrosives, punctures and bruises without suffering any damage (though he can be momentarily stunned). He is resistant to high speed impacts that would kill an ordinary person, resistant to energy weapon explosions (Beast once mentioned that he could probably even withstand a nuclear blast), and is bulletproof. His body mass can be dispersed, but for all intents and purposes, he is invulnerable. *'Regeneration': He can regenerate and / or assimilate lost or damaged tissue, although he needs to be reasonably intact for this process to begin; he was reduced to individual molecules and scattered across the ocean for centuries, returning to his usual form after the rest of Generation X were able to gather enough of his molecules and restore about 80% of his body mass, then he started to regenerate from what they had recovered. *'Telepathic Immunity': As stated by Beast, "Elastic-Boy's mind is no longer organic, and is therefore untouchable by telepathy." *'Immortality': Elastic-Boy does not appear to show the effects of aging; if he does, he's a much slower pace than normal humans. In the aftermath of the history of Generation X, in which they traveled back in time to the Age Hiboreana, Elastic-Boy, who had been displaced in time, was discovered to have survived for 3000 years dispersed in separate molecules in the Atlantic Ocean. He is now more than 3000 years old and is still active as a superhero. *'Ultrasonic Detection': His body will begin to "vibrate" when an ultrasonic frequency is triggered. Weaknesses *'Color Change': The only limitation he has concerns color, he cannot change color without intense concentration. He usually does not use this ability, and defaults to his gray skin and red uniform. *'Bullets': If taken by surprise, bullets can puncture Angelo, causing him to turn uncontrollably runny. Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Mutants Category:Good Characters Category:Grey Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Elasticity Category:Density Shifting Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Size Changing Category:Mass Manipulation Category:Super Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Immortality Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters